Burlesque X
by AprilAnne
Summary: Edward is entranced by a mysterious, sexy, burlesque dancer who knows just how to tease him to push him over the edge....
1. Pretty Boy

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT… OH BUT WHAT I WOULD GIVE JUST TO HAVE MY WAY WITH EDWARD…. **

EPOV

My first night in Vegas was turning out to be an exciting one indeed. Jasper, my best friend was finally getting married. Alice and him have been together for what seems like ages… and obviously we celebrate this news with a trip to the most scandalous Burlesque show on the strip… _Burlesque X. _It was the least that Emmett and I could do… Jasper was always trying to make everyone else feel better… it was our turn to take care of him… with Alice's blessing of course…

Checking into our hotel was what made me actually excited for this trip… I'm not the type to go to strip clubs… or bars… girls just constantly throw themselves at me… and it gets pretty pathetic pretty fast… College was no exception… being a senior was definitely a perk… but already 3 years of _easy_ girls… I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find anyone who would spark my interest and actually be able to have a decent conversation with… I'm not even asking for an intelligent conversation… just a decent one…

We each got separate single rooms at the Venetian… walking in the lobby I couldn't help but notice a breathtakingly gorgeous young woman walking just ahead of me… Her sexy, wavy mahogany brown hair hitting just below her shoulder blades… I was a sucker for brunettes with long hair… but that wasn't what caught my attention…

Compared with everyone else here, she was dressed so…. Modestly…

She wore a white t-shirt with a gray and white striped cardigan... and jeans… her red framed glasses was the only piece of flair that suggested she had a wild side… but other than that… she was completely unaware of how tempting she was…

My breath caught my throat as she looked over her shoulder at me… yes _me..._ through the crowd… her deep brown were shy and inviting… GOD that look made me uncomfortably tight in my pants… I tried catching up to her… trying to beat my way through the crowd to get to her … but she was just out of my reach… she disappeared through double doors that would not allow me entrance… _Employees Only... _

That's why she looked so _normal_… she lived around here… she wasn't sucked into all of the lights and dinging of slot machines… it was all normal to her…

I vowed to search for her before the bachelor weekend was finished…

"Edward!... let's go upstairs and unpack… we're gonna miss the show… come on!!! Topless girls… feathers… I looove feathers…" Emmett was dragging me from place where the mystery brunette had disappeared…

"You always had a thing for weird fetishes… Does Rose know about this infatuation with feathers??" Jasper teased …

"Hah… you'd be surprised what that girl can do with a couple feathers…." Emmett's eyes were momentarily glazed over… then looked back at Jasper… "You two should try it sometime…"

I cringed at the thought of Emmett and Rose playing with feathers…

"Horrible mental image… thanks Em…" I groaned out…

Meeting back in the lobby … we made our way to the burlesque show… this should only take an hour and ten minutes… I wanted to hit the tables… how interesting could this show actually be…

Our seats were close to the front and we made our way through the crowd of mostly males as the sexiest voice my ears have ever heard rang out through the speakers…

"Are you ready boys…" the voice purred… I guess this show wasn't going to be too cheesy… hooting and hollering rang from the crowds and I couldn't help but join in… for jaspers sake we all had to act like we were enjoying this…

"Are you suuuuree…. I don't think you're ready for me yet…" the hooting and whistling got louder…. Just then my phone began vibrating in my pocket… I took it out and saw a text message from Alice

_You Better Take Care of Jasper… Or Else… I'm just kidding have fun boys!!!! Me, Rose and the girls are heading out for the evening…._

"Especially with that man in the front row looking at his phone…" I looked around and realized that the voice was talking about me… "I don't think he wants me to come out and play… humpf…. " I could almost imagine the sexy lips pouting with her tone of voice... I immediately shut it off and shoved it in my pocket showing my empty hands… Obviously she could see me… I looked around the theater to search for her... _Where are you?_

The theater turned pitch black… and I focused my eyes on the stage trying to see through the darkness… I then felt two small hands on either one of my thighs… and that incredibly sexy voice next to my ear… "Whats a matter pretty boy… can't handle me…" she practically moaned … her lips brushing and teasing me as she spoke... I let out a nervous laugh… I've never felt this nervous before in my life… especially in front of a woman…

The spotlight flickered on and focused in on the goddess in front of me… she was … _holy shit_…

I tried calming myself down… but _oh… my…._

I was the envy of the entire audience as this woman… with gorgeous porcelain skin and legs that went on for miles… in the highest black pumps I have ever seen stood up painfully slow from her kneeling position between my legs…. She was wearing a hot midnight blue lace corset with a bow right in between her perfectly shaped chest… she had on nothing but black boy shorts to cover her perfect ass… her hair was long and blond… her mouth was incredibly sexy as she grinned at me… she then turned her attention to the audience… and smiled…

Accepting the catcalls and whistling from the audience until they calmed down.

She nonchalantly raised her right foot and put on the arm rest to my left giving me a full view of her … body… oh god help me…. I felt Jasper and Emmett on either side of me grab my shoulders as I heard their breathing hitch just as mine did… "Holy shit…." We said in unison….

I held my breath… unable to move… not wanting to break any rules… because if I could I would take her right there on the stage and really give these people a show… this was only a show… this was her job… but did she have to be so damn good at it…

She leaned into my ear again and this time pulled the microphone away from her mouth so I would be the only one to hear her… "This is for you pretty boy…"

**A/N: THIS IS GOING TO BE A WONDERFUL BASKET OF LEMONS SHORT AND SWEET… ILL UPDATE HOUSE CALL SOON JUST TRYING TO TWEAK UP THE CHAPTER BEFORE I POST IT…… GET READY AND BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER… **

**ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT THIS MYSTERY WOMAN TO DO TO POOR EDWARD TO DRIVE HIM CRAZY?? ANY IDEAS ON WHO SHE IS??? REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	2. Secretly

I held my breath… unable to move… not wanting to break any rules… because if I could I would take her right there on the stage and really give these people a show… this was only a show… this was her job… but did she have to be so damn good at it…

She leaned into my ear again and this time pulled the microphone away from her mouth so I would be the only one to hear her… "This is for you pretty boy…"

* * *

**EPOV**

I could not keep my eyes from wandering down her figure as she sauntered away from me and onto the stage as she dragged me behind her. I felt the encouraging slaps on the back from my friends as I made my way to the stage. This incredibly sexy woman led me to a lone black chair in the middle of the stage and shoved me down, forcing me into the chair..

_God was she sexy… _ I couldn't help but be putty at her hands… I would do anything for her… anything she wanted me to do… _anything…_

"Just relax" she smiled at me comfortingly… and she was breathtaking…

And then she disappeared backstage…. I was about to get up and follow her… when from both sides of the stage two lines of beautiful women came strutting out and the music to Danity Kane's Strip Tease came blaring through the speakers…

Any other time I would have been completely engrossed at the plethora of half naked women around me... but I couldn't see anyone else… I didn't want to see anyone else but _her…._ the dancers continued circling me rubbing their hands all over me but all I could concentrate on was looking for _her…_

The dancers were all wearing an ensemble identical to hers… completely identical to her, even up to the long blond wig… but none of them had her essence that captivated me so…. Even though their bodies were moving sexually to the music… each one of them rubbing their bodies up against mine, trying to get a rise out of me… I was still so distracted….I almost felt sorry that I wascompletely not paying any attention to them...

I could vaguely hear the cat calls and random "You get em' Eddie boy" from Emmett… the cheering... my senses were searching for any clue that she was near… and that's when it hit me…

_That scent… _I smelled that intoxicating fragrance when she was so close to me a couple of seconds ago… the loud bass and drums from the song faded into silence and the women on stage parted like the red sea on either side of me…

The crowd responded to someone appearing on stage behind me… a collective gasp came from the audience as I heard the light footsteps of a woman approaching the front of the stage…

I barely noticed the other women filing off...

I turned my head around to see who it was… and I too was on bated breath as I sat before the most breathtakingly (literally) beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon…

First of all.. she was barefoot… her tiny feet were gorgeous with perfectly manicured toes…in purple…which was incredibly sexy and almost intensifying my fantasy that was playing in my head… of us two… in the bedroom together… alone…

I instantly knew it was her because of her legs… incredibly sexy legs... long and thin… but slightly thicker at the thighs… which was mouthwatering… I unsuccessfully suppressed a growl from my chest…

As she made her way to me… a song started playing that dripped of sensuality and vulnerability… a light piano at the beginning fueled the lustful energy that was stirring in the room… **(seriously go to youtube: Secretly by: Jennifer Lopez)**

"_Its like Im lost_

_I don't know_

_This feeling I have about you_

_Will you ever know…."_

….

"_I smell your scent across the room…_

_And I cant wait to get next to you…."_

She was dressed in a periwinkle blue baby doll that was so incredibly short… it flowed just around her body, teasing me with just enough of her that I was beginning to lose control…

And she no longer had that, now ridiculous blond wig. Her long flowing mahogany hair was pulled together and softly curled past her right shoulder… as she made her way in front of me I immediately envied the audience as she faced me in front of my chair… they had a full view of her perfectly shaped rear… that was only mines to see…

But taking in the view in front of me… I was paralyzed…

She was completely different from the vixen I saw a couple of minutes ago… she was vulnerable and shy and so unaware of how completely sexy she was as she looked at me from behind her long eyelashes with a slightly worried and anxious expression…

Then, possibly gaining confidence at my awestruck expression she lightly took my hand and guided it to the supple skin of her leg… allowing me to graze her oh so soft and smooth skin… I had to bite my lip from the sensation…

At that moment the room melted away and there was no one else in the world that existed… except us…

"_Secretly I'm wanting you…_

_And I'm hoping you want me too…_

_And I can't wait to get next to you…"_

She began moving her body to the slow beat of the music… never breaking eye contact with me… bringing both of her hands up and into her hair… playing and teasing with her long brown tresses as they fell behind her shoulders and exposing the delicate skin of her neck that I just wanted to devour…

She gracefully brought one arm straight above her head… slowly followed by the other… her baby doll lifted slightly higher exposing more of her legs… she slowly turned never breaking our gaze until she was almost fully facing the audience as she painfully slowly brought her arms back down and allowed her hands to trace the glorious curves of her body…

I felt the tightness in my pants grow to an almost painful level as she slowly walked backwards in between my legs and sat down on my lap.. yes… right down on my lap… where she could, no doubt, _feel_ how much I wanted her at that very moment…

I slightly heard her breath hitch as she leaned her back against my chest and let her head fall back on my shoulder… her eyes were closed as her body moved to the music…her chest moving and rising with the slow sensual beat… arching her back every so often… which gave me an extraordinary view of her chest… and caused her hips to grind into mine… eliciting the most pleasurable sensation between my legs…

And that's when I heard her moan… lightly… as if she didn't want me to hear her… but I did… and I lightly moved my hips into hers… just enough so that she would know that _yes I do want to make you moan… _but not enough so that anyone else would notice… she slowly brought her bottom lip in between her teeth and dragged it out...

Oh she was driving me _insane_... I slightly leaned my face against her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent of freesias and strawberry...…

She finally allowed her eyes to meet mine… and she smiled for me… he luscious pink lips forming a breathtaking grin that caused me to return the favor… she allowed her body to slink down until she was almost sitting on the floor between my legs. Her body, every inch of it dragged along my almost painful erection causing my head to slightly fall back at the intense pleasure...

I opened my eyes to see her standing up slowly… giving me a wonderful view of her body as she walked around me… as she lightly raked her fingers across my chest… if she only knew how _hard_ I was trying control myself... I gripped the chair to prevent myself from pouncing in this woman before me...

Her movements were liquid and graceful… as she once again faced the audience in front of my chair her hips swaying side to side… her hands caressing the smooth skin of her legs… her chest…. I was mesmerized…

She then began to do the unthinkable… she brought her hands to her back and began tugging at the zipper that held her barely there satin baby doll together… looking over her shoulder to me and giving me the sexiest smile ever…

Turning her attention back to the audience… the baby doll completely unzipped from the back exposing her smooth skin and… _oh my god_ the most perfect round behind with a matching lace thong… I gripped the edge of my chair as I fought the urge to tear them off…

She slowly dragged her arms out from the straps… sensually bringing her arm across her chest… and cupping her breasts and the satin material to her body… which was now the only thing that held the garment to her body…

My breathing was erratic… as she slowly faced me once again…

She slowly began lifting the fingers of the hand that held the garment… allowing the satin material to fall forward slightly … revealing the luscious curve of her left breast… I tried to suppress another moan as my eyes met hers once again…

Then the stage turned pitch black… and the song was over… I felt the satin garment fall over my face… and heard the running of her tiny feet off the stage as she softly giggled… I was then brought to reality as the exclamatory cheering and hooting came from the audience…

I made my way off of the stage and back into my chair… clutching her smooth baby doll in my hands…

"Du-uuuude!!!!!!! That was amazing…. She was… fucking hot!!!" Emmett replied while slapping me on the shoulder…

"You have no idea…" I replied… my eyes still in a daze ad I looked at her garment that I was clutching…

I began to get excited as I saw the note that was indeed written on the inside of the material on the left breast….

_Call me some time Pretty Boy…_my erection painfully throbbed in my pants...

**A/N:**

**Hey!! I HOPE YOU LISTENED TO THE SONG WHILE READING THE PART OF HER DANCE… **

**SO NOW YOU ALL KNOW IT WAS BELLA GIVING HIM THAT EXOTIC LAP DANCE…**

**WHAT'D YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE THE SONG??? REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED ME AS AN ALERT!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! IS HE GONNA CALL HER??? OR IS SHE GONNA HAVE TO FIND HIM…**


End file.
